doomfandomcom-20200222-history
DoomEd example levels
Doom Editor - The Real Thing v2.60b4 was released in May 1994. The package included four demonstration maps: MINE1.WAD, STEPS1.WAD, STEPS2.WAD, and STEPS3.WAD. The maps themselves had been distributed several weeks earlier as DEWADS1.ZIP; the idgames version is dated April 19, but an announcement was posted to alt.games.doom at least as early as April 2. They are significant for historical reasons, and because MINE1.WAD (at least) was used as a base for various 1994 levels, especially deathmatch levels. Each file is a single-level WAD replacing E1M1. Three are unplayable in their original forms because they lack exits and multiplayer start points. STEPS3.WAD can be used in deathmatch mode. Various incarnations of MINE1.WAD appeared on Maximum Doom as MINE12.WAD, AWESOME.WAD, FLASH.WAD, FLASH2.WAD, POT.WAD, WATCH512.WAD, and MAP05 of NEWHITS2.WAD. Another WAD on Maximum Doom, BIGBRO2.WAD, contains a modified version of the northwest room of MINE1.WAD. STEPS3.WAD appeared on Maximum Doom as MAP02 of NEWHITS2.WAD. All four levels were included on D!Zone 150. Most prominently, MINE1.WAD was used as the base for E3M2 of Serenity. MINE1.WAD This level consists of several rectangular rooms joined by equally rectangular passages. Textures and lighting are fairly homogeneous, although there are a few early attempts to create shadow effects. None of the three lifts can be triggered from the upper end. STEPS1.WAD STEPS1.WAD is smaller than MINE1.WAD, and largely decorated in green marble. Several squarish rooms are connected by doors and a staircase, with a simple courtyard to the west containing a teleporter. The isolated wooden room in the north part of the map includes a nonfunctional switch; this was possibly intended to be the exit, as it would have been unlikely to be hit by accident in a deathmatch game. STEPS2.WAD This differs from STEPS1.WAD only by the addition of one teleporter pad and one small dummy sector. STEPS3.WAD A new corridor and a few closets have now been added to the north part of the map. Deathmatch start points, weapons, and monsters are present. Map data Things STEPS3.WAD contains the following numbers of things per skill level: The other maps contain only Player 1 starts (which are required in order for a WAD to load), teleport landings, and/or obstacles. Technical information All four levels include a PLATFORM lump; at the time, these had a reputation for corrupting the nodes of some maps when they were subsequently edited with some other utility. Inspiration and development The readme file for DEWADZ1 strongly suggests that MINE1.WAD was intentionally left unpopulated. Users were encouraged to add monsters and pickups according to their preferred deathmatch style. Trivia STEPS3.WAD contains a Player 2 start point, which is not immediately practical, since there is no exit. Sources * * * "DeWadz1.zip", thread at alt.games.doom * , by Funduke * ">>> Request for a MUCH needed PWAD utility! <<<", thread at alt.games.doom * "DoomED: what is a platform", thread at alt.games.doom * "From DOOMED to DEU!", thread at alt.games.doom * "***!!SERENITY AUTHOR RIPPED OFF DEMO LEVEL!!***", thread at alt.games.doom * Category:WAD series Category:Demonstration WADs Category:Historical Category:1994 WADs Category:Multiplayer WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Geoff Allan levels